En empaque pequeño
by la chica de los '50
Summary: Y si de pronto en tu vida apareciera un pequeño y adorable inconveniente,que decidirias hacer con el...
1. Chapter 1

Maki había abierto su puerta y no pudo dar un paso antes de quedarse totalmente anonadada. Frente a ella sentada apenas si cubierta por una manta se encontraba una pequeña pelinegra de ojos carmín y se le hacía demasiado conocida, es más estaba totalmente segura de que era su irritante superior con la cual discutía cada 10 minutos,pero por supuesto que lo era,casi podría jurarlo.

Pero había algo raro en su tamaño...era pequeña, realmente pequeña, que vale Nico jamás había sido alta ni de broma!,pero la pelinegra frente a ella no solo era pequeña en estatura, su rostro era de facciones profundamente infantiles, tenía un lindo gesto de sueño y aferraba una de las esquinas de la manta en la que estaba sentada.

Claramente la niña frente a ella rondaría lo años no podía ser Nico ¿verdad?. Seguro que era la hija de algún nuevo vecino y había llegado a su casa por accidente, una explicación perfectamente lógica!.

La pelirroja puso un gesto derrotista después de un segundo,obviamente era la peor explicación que se le podría haber ocurrido, inconscientemente llevo uno de sus dedos hasta una punta de su cabello para comenzar a jugar con el mientras no retiraba la vista de la pequeña frente a ella quien parecía comenzar a estar más despierta, se giró para ver a Maki y la peliroja se sonrojo intensamente debido a que la enana pelinegra le estaba sonriendo y vaya si tenía una sonrisa demasiado encantadora.

-Ma-ma...-la pequeña comenzaba a "balbucear" mientras cuidadosamente se ponía de pie y Maki involuntariamente daba medio paso hacia atrás mientras hacía lo que le parecía un colosal esfuerzo por hablar.

-N-no yo no soy tu mama- decía con tono de voz tembloroso mientras la pequeña terminaba por acercarse a ella con los brazos extendidos y esa enorme sonrisa, Maki sentía la inexplicable necesidad de huir, su instinto le advertía que si se dejaba alcanzar por esa pequeña pelinegra terminaría envuelta en un montón de situaciones complicadas y sumamente molestas, estaba totalmente convencida que eran muchos problemas en un empaque pequeño y adorable,lo máximo que logró fue dejar caer su maletín por un lado mientras intentaba poner una barrera con su brazos y cerraba fuertemente lo ojos ante la inevitable carrera de la niña frente a ella.

La de ojos rubí se acercó apresuradamente hasta la más alta y se aferró a su pierna,antes de gritar efusivamente.  
-Maki!- escucho la infantil voz gritar su nombre mientras sentía como se aferraba a su pierna,entre abrió los ojos para observar cómo la pequeña frotaba su mejilla en ella para después levantar la mirada y quedarsele mirando fijamente,la de ojos violeta bajó los brazos recuperando la compostura.

-No tienes intención de soltarme verdad?- le hablaba con tono cansado y en respuesta la niña Nico negaba con la cabeza mientras no quitaba su enorme sonrisa y ni mencionar que no aflojaba ni un poco el agarre en su pierna.

-Y ahora...que se supone are contigo?.-dijo mientras preveía la avalancha de problemas que se vendría sobre ella pero aun así, sonrió ligeramente.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

En una parte completamente diferente de la ciudad una joven pelinaranja se encontraba corriendo alegremente a la casa de su mejor amiga como cada mañana para ir juntas al instituto, cuando giro en una esquina apenas si alcanzó a reaccionar al ver a una personita en medio de su camino,intentó frenar para evitar golpear al infante que estaba en medio de su camino y en el proceso terminó cayendo sobre sus rodillas,pero suspiro de alivio al ver al pequeñin a su lado intacto.

-me alegra que estés bien nya-se dirigió a la personita frente a ella con una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía el polvo de la falda para después acercarse y ponerse en cuclillas para quedar a la altura del niño...ahora que lo veía de cerca era una niña.

La pequeñita temblaba asustada cubriéndose el rostro con las manos y en sus ojos unas pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento.

-mi nombre es Rin- le dijo la de cabello naranja mientras le sonreía y extendía su mano para acariciar el cabello de la niña  
-lo siento si te asuste nya- Rin se quedó mirando fijamente a la niña, que tenía ojos lila y cabello castaño claro.

-pero si eres igualita a Kayo-chin!- sin pensarlo demasiado tomo a la niña cargándola mientras se ponía de pie y sonreía, la pequeña solo hipo asustada,mientras Rin daba algunos saltitos.  
-Te tiene que conocer!- y así sin mayor explicación y obviando el hecho de que prácticamente estaba cometiendo un secuestro,echó a correr con la niña de ojos lila en brazos, mientras la pequeñita aun con los ojos llorosos solo atinaba a aferrarse al suéter de la más alta.

Honoka intentaba acurrucarse, su cama el día de hoy estaba mucho más calientita de lo normal y la seducía a quedarse ahí todo el dia...todo iba perfecto hasta que noto un bulto justo a un lado de ella, al principio lo dejo pasar, estaba demasiado adormilada y después de todo era posible que fuese algún peluche o algo así.  
Hasta que empezó a sentir que ese bulto comenzaba a moverse y a acercarse más a ella,amenazando con tocar su estómago y ahí fue cuando el pánico se apoderó de la de ojos azules, arrojó la cobija y salto dramáticamente de la cama aterrizando con un golpe sordo en el piso mientras se quedaba observando su cama, su cobija había caído nuevamente cubriendo el pequeño bulto en su cama que comenzaba a moverse, Honoka se acercaba sigilosamente gateando hacia la cama.  
Estando a unos centímetros veía como el bulto se movía aún ligeramente bajo la cobija, algo temblorosa y tragando sonoramente comenzó a estirar su mano hacia ella,la tomo muy cuidadosamente apartandola lentamente hasta levantarla suficiente para poder ver una pequeña melena castaña totalmente desordenada y un par de ojos verdes que la miraban con gesto travieso.  
-EH?...- fue lo único que le salió a Honoka hasta que escucho el estruendo de su puerta abriéndose con salvajismo y su hermana menor irrumpió gritando. 


	2. Chapter 2

Umi caminaba por los pasillos laterales que daban al jardín interior de la casa,con rumbo al antiguo salón de entrenamiento de baile tradicional que se encontraba en la parte de atrás, caminaba con algo de impaciencia puesto que desde hacía un rato estaba escuchando risas y pasos desde aquella área de la casa, había intentado pasarlo por alto hasta que el ruido se había vuelto demasiado obvio como para ignorarlo y perdió toda la concentración en su práctica de arquería.

Al estar a unos metros de la entrada del salón vio como una niña de larga cabellera salia corriendo, Umi apresuró el paso no podía permitir que la pequeña alebrestadora saliera impune después de haber interrumpido su práctica matinal y invadido su casa, la peliazul noto por la forma en que corría y su baja estatura que era una niña muy pequeña rondaría los 3 años si acaso,puesto que al correr su cuerpo se notaba inestable y no podía hacerlo demasiado rápido, Umi sabía que la alcanzaría en cualquier momento con facilidad, aunque en su cabeza rondaba el cómo es que una niña tan pequeña como aquella había logrado colarse a su casa y en un principio que clase de irresponsables padres la habían dejado sola.

De pronto la niña cambió súbitamente de dirección buscando bajar del pasillo de madera y pasar hacia el jardín, solo que no considero que debido a su pequeño tamaño no alcanzaría el jardín por el desnivel entre el pasillo y el piso, la peliazul parecía verlo todo en cámara lenta, se movió lo más rápido que pudo dando una pequeña carrera y estirando lo más que pudo los brazos la consiguió atrapar a medía caída.

Suspiro aliviada una vez que la sintió entre sus brazos y la niña que de momento se había quedado callada posiblemente debido al susto había comenzado a reír nuevamente y a moverse ligeramente entre los brazos de la mayor, una vez que escucho nuevamente la risa de la pequeña su carácter severo volvió recordando que la niña era una invasora en su casa ...no obstante era prácticamente un bebé no creía que lo hubiese hecho a propósito, con cuidado y aun con la niña en brazos se levantó para poder verla de frente y se quedó totalmente sin palabras.

-Kotori?- fue lo único que le salio como una pregunta involuntaria, conocía a Kotori desde que eran muy pequeñas y definitivamente la niña que sostenía entre sus brazos en este momento era su amiga peligris en versión infantil,como era posible que luciera así,no tenía ningún sentido.  
-esto es un sueño verdad?-se dijo Umi así misma mientras ponía un gesto sumamente extraño,entre pánico,confusión y lo que parecía un intento de sonrisa resignada,mientras tanto la pequeña al quedar de frente con la más alta intentaba alcanzar su cabello que parecía llamarle demasiado la atención,estiraba uno de sus brazitos de forma muy determinada y sus piernitas pataleban ligeramente en el abdomen de la arquera buscando un punto de apoyo para subir un poco más y alcanzar su objetivo, Umi intentó recuperar la compostura,sentó a la niña en el pasillo de madera y ella se acomodo en posición de loto frente a ella mirándola muy seriamente,la de niña de ojos dorados se le quedó mirando como si la analiza.  
-seguro estoy teniendo un extraño sueño lúcido debido a un ataque de melancolía y mi cerebro te trajo aquí -decía mientras señalaba a la niña frente a ella-porque...-no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de como continuar su hipótesis,debido a la frustración comenzaba a hacer gestos raros nuevamente a lo que la de ojos dorados reaccionó con una sonora carcajada y agitaba sus brazitos divertida, al escuchar aquella risa Umi sintió una extraña calidez en su pecho y su gesto se sereno dando paso a una cálida sonrisa mientras la pequeña peligris empezaba a chupar una de sus manos  
-Supongo que las chicas podrán ayudarnos-

Por otro lado una joven pelimorada aficionada al tarot se encontraba caminando al instituto,había intentado realizar varias lecturas con sus cartas pero ninguna había tenido ni el más remoto sentido, desde que había iniciado con aquella afición eso jamás le había pasado,por un momento su gesto cambió a uno de preocupación y mordió su labio inferior recordando lo que había pasado hace unos días con su mejor amiga rusa,de inmediato sacó ese pensamiento de su cabeza y aceleró el paso para llegar al instituto.  
Caminaba por los pasillos de otonokizaka rumbo al salón del consejo estudiantil,todo se encontraba vacío había llegado demasiado temprano ya que no pudo conciliar el sueño más tiempo,entró al salón y se dirigió al escritorio de la presidenta...jadeo sorprendida,en la silla se encontraba una pequeña niña de cabello rubio y ojos azules abrazando un peluche de zorro,cuando vio a Nozomi abrazo más fuerte el animal de peluche y se encogió en la silla doblando las piernas, la mayor dejó su maletín en el piso,dio unos cuantos pasos más acercándose a la silla del otro lado del escritorio,se movía con sumo cuidado como si se estuviese acercando a un cachorro extraviado al que definitivamente no quería asustar y la vez pensando cómo es que esa niña rubia había llegado ahí.  
La pequeña de ojos azules no le quitaba la vista de encima cuidando todo lo que el invasor que recién había llegado hacía,veía que se iba acercando con mucho cuidado rodeando la barrera que les separaba.  
-tengo algo que te gustara- la de ojos turquesa llevo una de sus manos al bolsillo de su saco lo que alarmó a la rubia que dio un saltito de la silla y se preparaba para huir,Nozomi sonrió traviesamente quería hacerlo por las buenas pero si la retaban a un juego del gato y el ratón ella no se iba a rendir por más que quien la desafiase fuese una pequeña y muy linda niña.  
-Elichi~ no querrás hacer esto por las malas conmigo, si te rindes ahora- hablaba mientras se acomodaba en mejor posición para atrapar al ratoncito ruso y esto pareció alarmar más a la pequeña,parecía que no esperaba su identidad fuese conocida por la vicepresidenta -oh no importa de qué tamaño sea, yo siempre sabré reconocer a mi linda Eli,si te rindes ahora,todavía te daré tu premio-Eli dio un saltito antes de arrojarle su peluche y salir corriendo hacia la puerta  
-Mala elección!- grito la de ojos turquesa, salto sobre el escritorio, en un movimiento brusco atrapó a la rubia quien soltó un pequeño grito,pero no consiguió recuperar el equilibrio trastabilló con sus propios pies y terminó cayendo de espaldas al piso con la rubia pegada a su pecho y una enorme sonrisa.  
-te atrape- dijo en voz baja mientras la abrazaba más fuerte impidiendo cualquier intento de escape.

Una chica de liso y purpúreo cabello se encontraba en un escondido barrio de la ciudad, bajo de su auto y quedo justo frente a una mansión japonesa de estilo antiguo con un amplio portón de madera adornado por aldabas y algunos grabados en metal  
-así que, aquí es-

 **continuará...**

* * *

- **NOTA DEL AUTOR  
**  
Muchísimas gracias a quienes me regalaron un review! me alegra que les guste la historia y de momento no los entrentengo más.  
Saludos y hasta la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

Noto como el portón era abierto con brusquedad y apenas si le había dado tiempo de esquivar un objeto que voló directo a su cara,una sandalia de madera era lo que acababa justo de pasar a unos centímetros de su rostro y había terminado por estrellarse contra una de las ventanas del coche,aunque no tuvo demasiado tiempo para fijarse en eso, pues unos gritos proveniente de dentro de la casa le hicieron dirigir nuevamente su atención a la puerta justo para ver cómo dos chicas salían corriendo como si les persiguiera una peligrosa fiera.  
-Huye Shikako!- la joven que gritó esto llevaba una yukata que lucía un estampado de lo que parecían pinceladas de tinta, la segunda que al parecer se llamaba Shikako igualmente llevaba un yukata con un diseño que no alcanzó a apreciar del todo .

-No me abandones Soramaru!- ella corría ligeramente atrás de la chica llamada soramaru,nuevamente cambió su mirada hacia dentro de la casa donde se veía la persona que recién había lanzado la sandalia, una joven castaña de largo cabello y muy lindas facciones quien respiraba agitadamente,mientras las dos chicas anteriores se habían perdido al girar en una esquina, Erena la joven de cabello púrpura que tan solo hacía unos momentos había esquivado una sandalia voladora, no tenía el mayor interés en ninguna de las tres chicas que montaban su alboroto y sin esperar ninguna invitación paso por la puerta esquivando a la joven castaña que respiraba agitada, se quitó los zapatos para poder adentrarse en la casa,pasó de largo por algunas habitaciones y salió hacia un pasillo que daba al jardín interior donde una joven de baja estatura se encontraba fumando una pipa larga, lucía una apariencia sumamente relajada y parecio no prestarle la mayor atención a la joven de cabello púrpura está ante tal reacción optó por pasarla de largo,finalmente dio a otra serie de habitaciones. Se dirigió a una de ellas y deslizó la puerta, dentro se encontraba una pequeña niña sentada de manera correcta comiendo galletas y con una pequeña taza de té,tenía cabello castaño ligeramente rizado en las puntas y su cara lucía llena de boronas.

-Hola Anju -hablo Erena con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la niña- sabía que estabas aquí -la cargó en un solo brazo mientras con la mano libre le limpiaba las boronas y arreglaba su cabello,la pequeña Anju se dejaba mimar por la más alta y una vez estuvo limpia se acurrucó en ella.

-oh tenemos visita- otra joven había entrado a la habitación y observaba a Erena quien realmente no le daba la mínima atención -un gusto Toudou-san, puedes llamarme kussun y me imagino tendrás muchas preguntas sobre qué le habrá pasado a tu amiga y…-

-Realmente no- la chica al fin le había prestado atención a la recién llegada quien se había quedado algo sorprendida -solo estaba buscando a Anju , así que realmente no me interesa nada más aquí -realizo un muy ligera reverencia pues aun tenia a la bebita castaña en brazos -una disculpa por la intromisión pero estaba preocupada de que le hubiese pasado algo- kussun solo atino a parpadear aun sorprendida.

-Pero...no te gustaría saber cómo regresarla a la normalidad o porque esta así para empezar!?-decía la castaña perdiendo un poco su actitud tranquila inicial, Erena lo medito un segundo.

-No realmente,Anju luce muy linda así y no me molestaría tenerla un tiempo así conmigo, ya encontraré una forma de regresar a la normalidad -tomó una de las mejillas de la niña y la jalo suavemente,hablaba totalmente calmada y la chiquita en sus brazos se había puesto ligeramente roja, por otro lado...Kussun se encontraba totalmente sorprendida,esperaba poder dar el largo y críptico monólogo como era debido para darle más sabor al asunto,pero no! Esta chica le estaba arruinando la diversión,tenía un pequeño puchero y cuando estaba a punto de decir algo sintió una mano posarse en su cabello y acariciarlo suavemente.

-esta bien Kussun-era la joven que se encontraba afuera con la pipa,llevaba el cabello bastante corto y como las demás un yukata con un diseño particular en su caso eran estrellas.

-pero Nanchan!,no se supone que esto vaya asi- hablaba con un ligero tono de berrinche.

-tranquila, no pasa nada si nos saltamos un poco el protocolo ahora- Nanchan dirigió su mirada hacia las otras chicas en la habitación -ahora,si usted no tiene nada más que hacer aquí,agradecería se retirara señorita,Rippi- justo después de que la joven de la pipa dijera aquel nombre una jovencita con un un yukata con un estampado de plumas entró a la habitación y se dirigió directamente a Erena.

-por favor sígame,la acompañare a la salida-

Maki se estaba cansando,en serio que se estaba cansando y apenas habían pasado unos minutos desde que se había encontrado a la pequeña de cabellos azabache, después de que se abrazó a su pierna de alguna forma la pelirroja la convenció de soltarla,aunque eso fue breve pues cuando la soltó se puso frente a ella y le estiro los brazos a lo que Maki le respondió "jamás voy a cargarte", ese fue su error pues apenas y lo dijo la de ojos rubí procedió a colgarse de su pierna, intentó apartarla durante un rato pero al ver que no lo conseguía decidió intentar ir así a la escuela...por lo que daba un paso y no tenia mas opción que arrastrar la pierna en la cual tenía a la enana que se rehusaba a cooperar ,ya casi había logrado avanzar la mitad del camino,llevaba la mandíbula apretada y se había quitado el saco pues había comenzado a sudar ligeramente.

-en serio no planeas soltarme!?-se giró a verla y en respuesta la otra solo le hizo una trompetilla sacando la lengua,lo cual no hizo sino irritar más a Maki,estaba a punto de poner en su lugar a la mocosa pero un grito la interrumpió.

-Maki nya!- una pelinaranja llegaba justo frente a ella y tenía una cara de susto mientras no paraba de trotar en su sitio- Rin hizo algo malo -se delataba con tono temeroso y acto seguido estiró los brazos mostrándole a la pequeña de cabello castaño tan claro como miel y ojos lila que casi temblaba.

-Hanayo?- la pelirroja se le quedó mirando un segundo.

-yo pensé lo mismo! Nya- continuaba con su tono alarmado y sin detener sus piernas -se parece mucho a Kayo-chin por lo que decidí ir y enseñarsela pero pero...primero no encuentro a Kayo-chin y ahora no se como devolverla a ella -sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse llorosos y Maki solo suspiro ante la inocencia de su amiga.

-No Rin,ella es Hanayo- le dijo intentando sonar lo más amable posible.

-que!?- la pelinaranja se detuvo súbitamente para mirar con desconfianza a su amiga -como se supone que va a ser Kayo-chin! Si es muy pequeñ -de pronto reparó en la pierna de Maki en la que se encontraba sujeta la de cabellera azabache -tu raptaste una también! Y es igual a Nico!-

Maki solo miro a su amiga sin encontrar forma de explicarle, porque la verdad no es que ella tuviese una explicación muy lógica...de hecho ella sostenía que la enana que se había encontrado era Nico porque algo muy dentro de ella le hacía intuirlo como una completa certeza lo cual le dio una idea.

-espera,espera- dijo intentando calmar a la chica-gato frente a ella,cuando al fin se detuvo tomó a la pequeña de cabello miel y la sostuvo frente a Rin -ahora mirala muy atentamente-

Hizo lo que Maki le indicaba y miró a la de ojitos lila que ahora lucía menos llorosa pero aun intentaba cubrirse con sus manitas y hipaba ocasionalmente, entonces lo entendió.

-kayo-chin- le dijo sin apartar la mirada y acarició suavemente una de las mejillas de la niña con cabello color miel -porque eres tan pequeña!?- su carácter enérgico volvió acercándose más obligando a Maki a pegar a Hanayo a su cuerpo.

-no creo que ella puedaaaaaaaa!-a media frase la pelirroja sintió un dolor intenso en la parte interna del muslo que la hizo interrumpirse y sin querer le hizo a soltar la niña en sus brazos por suerte Rin reaccionó a tiempo y la sujeto.

-enana del demonio!- se giró nuevamente hacia la pelinegra que la miraba molesta y comenzó a agitar la pierna

-Eh...Maki-nya...no creo que debas hacer eso con una niña pequeña…-hablaba mientras abrazaba más protectoramente a su pequeña mejor amiga.

La peligris viajaba cómodamente en los brazos de Umi,luciendo una permanente sonrisa y observando todo a su alrededor como si fuese la primera vez,por su lado la arquera no tenia ninguna molestia de llevar en brazos a la pequeña pues era realmente liviana y tenerla cerca le traía una particular tranquilidad, por ahora prefería mantener la calma y no dejarse llevar por el pánico pues ciertamente no había una razón lógica para que kotori hubiese vuelto a ser un bebe y mucho menos sabía si habría alguna forma de regresarla a su edad natural,aun así prefería no adelantarse demasiado con sus pensamientos, de pronto sonó su celular sacándola de su pequeña meditación.

-Aló- lo contesto con tranquilidad mientras continuaba caminando.

-Umi-chan!- escucho la enérgica voz de Honoka del otro lado mientras continuaba caminando y al estar a unas calles del instituto alcanzo a ver a dos de sus amigas de primer año -que bueno que contestas, veras tengo un serio problema…-la peliazul intentaba prestarle la mayor atención posible mientras kotori se comenzaba a inquietar entre sus brazos- hoy me levante y estaba esta pequeña cosita en mi cama...y entonces Yukiho entro y me gritó , yo intenté explicarle pero me seguía preguntando qué era esta pequeña cosita bajo mi cobija -la peliazul escuchaba el relato y comenzaba a hacerse una idea- tenía ojos verdes, cabello castaño y entonces yo tenía que prepararme para el instituto y me distraje y entonces- comenzaba a molestarle que Honoka se cortara tanto y no completara sus ideas.

-ve al punto!- exclamó ya algo molesta.

La pelinaranja del otro lado de la línea habló con tono sumamente culpable

-la perdí…-

 **continuara...**

* * *

- **NOTA DEL AUTOR**

Buenas noches! Aquí paso de manera exprés a dejarler el siguiente capitulo,les juro que leo cada uno de sus review! (Los leo como 10 veces para motivarle,en serio) y por eso me intento dar prisa para actualizar,para lo que tienen duda sobre di esto sera una experiencia unilateral, pues se supone que si,obviamente hay una razón que se descubrirá mas adelante.

Gracias por seguir mi historia a Panda-chsn,shiro, Michel clifs,Guest,MariaD24,kotaru 67,377owo(XD me agrada este nombre), Y07, tokha chsn, Tanuki-pyon (nombre súper mono!),yazminperez230

Muchas gracias a todos prometo en futuras notas agradecer mejor o actualizar mas rápido.

Y!Finalmente dos menciones especiales,primero

 **german,sayayin4 y Susy Cullen, fueron mis primeros review y me hicieron estallar de felicidad.**

 **NicoMaki.s2, soy una hiper mega fan de tus historias! Si no me equivoco las EH leído todas amo particularmente "el secreto vergonzoso de Único" aunque sufrí un poco con el NozoNico y vivo ansiosa a la espera de actualización,muchas gracias por el review!**

 **Mag Max Kuv Bigotes,soy seguidora de tus historias :3 me gustsn mucho y me parecen muy creativas y maravillosamente escritas un deleite para la vista, espero ansiosa actualización de tu parte igualmente.**

 **Y hasta pronto.**


	4. Chapter 4

Umi había corrido hasta sus compañeras de primer año y muy a prisa les pidió cuidaran a la bebita peligris que llevaba en brazos.

-se las encargo!,por favor- dijo a toda prisa mientras se la entregaba a Rin para después salir corriendo en dirección contraria.

La chica de rasgos felinos intentó detener a la de cabello azul -Umi-chan! Espera no pué…-pero ya se encontraba algo lejos,la bebita peligris le había sonreído a Rin y rápidamente distrajo su atención con la otra enana frente a ella,le sonrió y estiro sus manos hacia ella intentando agarrarla,por su parte Hanayo al fin parecía estar superando el susto de la mañana pues cuando la de ojos dorados intentó alcanzarla ella le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y también se estiró hacia ella,comenzaron a jugar entre ellas.

-creo que se caen bien- hablo la peliroja mientras miraba a las dos niñas jugar y comenzaba a enredar su cabello en uno de sus dedos y todo parecía miel sobre hojuelas,lo cual solo duró un momento pues kotori noto que la arquera ya no estaba con ellas y comenzó a inquietarse primero empezó a mover su mirada por todos lados buscando la peliazul que se le había perdido y a soltar quejiditos.

-qué le pasa?- le pregunto Maki a la chica-gato que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para no soltar a ninguna de las dos bebés que cargaba pues la de ojos dorados se estaba comenzando a mover demasiado.

-no lo sé nya, pero y si me ayudas un poco- le dijo quejándose ,la de ojos violeta solo puso gesto de fastidio y suspiro -supongo que no tengo más opción- estaba a punto de tomar a la pequeña de ojos dorados que estaba empezando a gimotear y soltar quejidos más audibles.

Antes de que pudiera tomarla de los brazos de Rin nuevamente sintió un dolor demasiado intenso en el interior del muslo,pero esta vez contuvo el grito apretando la mandíbula,se giró a ver a la de ojos carmín que seguía sin soltar su pierna, la sinvergüenza le sonreía sin dejar de pellizcar el interior de su muslo.

-Tu…-le dijo en tono bajo y amenazante mientras aún contenía el grito en el fondo de su garganta,pero la pelinegra no cedía y Maki en serio hacia un esfuerzo monumental por no estrangularla, por lo que se veía Nico entendía su posición ventajosa -condenada…-

-Maki nya..-Rin dijo su nombre muy bajo,sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de pasar con la peligris que tenía en brazos, pues a pesar de que la de ojos violeta se había desentendido por completo de la situación por su enojo,Kotori se canso de buscar y entendió que Umi ya no estaba con ella por lo que comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón cosa que al parecer no le gusto a Hanayo pues también comenzó a llorar,eso consiguió recuperar la atención de Maki quien se giró y volvió a intentar tomar a la bebita peligris -no no no, no llores aaaaaaahhhh!- un pellizco nuevamente,la pelinaranja tenia cara de pánico y no sabia que hacer entre las niñas que lloraban y la guerra de su amiga pelirroja con Nico que no paraba de pellizcarla- waaaaaaa! Vámonos ya nya- termino por decir Rin mientras echaba a correr dejando a Maki un poco atrás,era lo único que le parecía una alternativa quizá en el instituto alguien les ayudaría.

Por otro lado Honoka no se podría decir que estuviese mejor llevaba cerca de treinta minutos buscando a la cosita castaña con la que había despertado en su casa, no entendía cómo es que se le había escapado, se detuvo un momento para pensarlo.

Una vez que Yukiho había parado de gritar y salido de su cuarto ella se había vuelto a su cama la colcha se retorcía ligeramente pues lo que estuviese debajo no paraba de moverse,aunque parecía no poder escapar lo cual le saco una pequeña risa a la de ojos azules -jeje así que estas atrapado- tomo la cobija por los bordes enrollándola alrededor de lo que estuviese ahí,cuando hubo formado un taquito la cosita comenzaba a moverse más desesperadamente por lo que se apresuró a hacer un espacio en la parte de en medio, de inmediato la cabezita de desordenada melena castaña salió y unos brillantes ojos verdes se posaron en los azules.

-eeehhhh? Tsu..ba..sa..san -la castaña echa un burrito miraba fijamente a la otra mientras aún forcejeaba por liberarse de la cobija pero estaba demasiado apretada para ella -jum!-soltó aquel quejidito mientras inflaba las mejillas haciendo un puchero por no poder liberarse,mientras tanto Honoka aun la miraba entretenida

-eres tan linda- le hablaba con una enorme sonrisa mientras acercaba su mano para picar una de las mejillas regordetas y rosaditas pero cuando estaba a punto de tocarla la de ojos verdes fue más rápida y mordió su mano

-...- al principio Honoka no reacciono solo se quedo quieta mientras Tsubasa no se conformó con morder su mano una sola vez sino que estaba mordiéndole varias veces y no lo hacía precisamente con suavidad...de hecho los dedos de la mayor estaban comenzando a tronar lo cual no era una buena señal y al fin reaccionó cuando sintió los dientes clavarse más profundo en su piel -aaaaagggggghhhhhhhh…-fue lo único que le salió junto con unas pequeñas lágrimas mientras intentaba sacar sus dedos y ya que no podía lo único que atinaba a hacer era dar saltitos sin control por toda su habitación comenzando a tirar cosas por todas partes hasta que tropezó con su mesita y terminó cayendo hacia su cama, obviamente el alboroto se escuchó por toda la casa, cuando al fin cayó a la cama soltó la cobija de alrededor de la pequeña de cabello alborotado liberándola y está al fin soltó la pobre mano de la más alta, quien dio un suspiro de alivio pero antes de que pudiera recuperarse nuevamente la puerta de su habitación se abrió con brusquedad y su hermana aparecía lista para regañarla, pero Tsubasa aprovechó al ver la puerta abierta y lo más rápido que pudo se bajó de la cama y echó a correr logrando escaparse

-No!- grito la pelinaranja

-pero qué haces hermana!?- Yukiho parecía no haber reparado en la pequeña que había aprovechado su intromisión para escapar, a lo que Honoka no perdió más tiempo,aún en pijama pasó por un lado de su hermana menor intentando alcanzar a su pequeña y adorable prófuga, salió al fin de sus pensamientos y se preguntó cómo una cosita tan pequeña había podido huir tan rápido, por suerte había tomado su celular para pedir ayuda.

Originalmente le había llamado a Kotori pero no le respondió por lo que tuvo que llamar a Umi, aunque sabía que le tocaría un regaño, suspiro al pensar en eso pero si se ponía a pensar cómo es que esa pequeña versión de Tsubasa había llegado a su cama,tomo una pose pensativa recargando su codo en la mano contraria y tocándose la mejilla con el dedo índice.-uuumm-

-Honoka,que estas haciendo?- la de ojos azules inmediatamente reconoció la severa voz que la llamaba, se encorvó ligeramente y comenzó a dar pasitos sin querer encarar a la persona que ahora estaba a sus espaldas

-ni creas que te vas a escapar- le dijo Umi mientras la tomaba por un hombro y un escalofrío recorrió a la de cabellos naranja

-te ju-juro que no fue mi intención- se giraba lentamente para encarar a Umi que la miraba con gesto severo -ella solo estaba ahí cuando desperté y después ya n yo la eh estado buscando pero es muy rapi-

-detente!-le grito la peliazul-donde la viste por última vez?- Honoka respiro aliviada- uuummm a unas calles de mi casa, es muy rápida para su tamaño!- la arquera hacía un esfuerzo por no estallar contra su amiga pues la prioridad era encontrar a la niña perdida -muy bien, nos separaremos así podemos cubrir más espacio y con suerte la encontraremos antes de que le pase algo-

-a la orden!- dijo Honoka mientras adoptaba pose militar y cuando estaba a punto de salir corriendo se escuchó una risa infantil que provenía de muy cerca -por acá!- la de ojos azules tomó la delantera seguida muy de cerca por la otra, giró por dos calles distintas hasta dar a una que se encontraba en reparaciones y justo en un pequeño charco de lodo se encontraba sentada la pequeña Tsubasa -ahí está!- gritó alegre mientras alcanzaba a la niña de ojos verdes, obviamente estaba llena de lodo, tenía las mejillas ligeramente infladas y apretaba los labios pero no quitaba su traviesa sonrisa,Honoka seguía sonriendole mientras la tomaba en brazos.

-Honoka...creo que se está comiendo algo-

-uumm!- volvió su atención a la de ojos color ámbar y después volvió a mirar a la rebelde castaña -que tienes ahí dentro?- le dijo sin perder la sonrisa, Umi se acercó suspirando.

-no debes dejarla que se lleve cosas a la boca- hablaba mientras con cuidado metía uno de sus dedos en la boca de la más pequeña -si come algo que no debe le hará daño y…-se interrumpió mientras sacaba lo que parecía un alambre se le quedó mirando un segundo y noto este se movía- aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!- grito por la sorpresa mientras movía frenéticamente la mano y Tsubasa estallaba en una carcajada -Umi-chan espera, vas aaaa!- sin querer empujo a su amiga pelinaranja que perdió el equilibrio y terminó cayendo en el lodo, la niña en sus brazos no paraba de reir.

Por otro lado las de primer año consiguieron llegar a salvo hasta otonikizaka,aunque Rin tenía cara de martirio pues por ningún método había conseguido tranquilizar a las niñas que llevaba en brazos y por otro lado Maki tenia bastante mal aspecto,en la parte interior de uno de sus muslos lucia varios pequeños moretones y un gesto en la cara que decía "acércate y te mueres", la pequeña pasajera en su pierna lucia una sonrisa bastante maldadosa,pareciendo satisfecha de haber logrado darle una lección a la peliroja.

Cuando estaban a unos metro de la entrada la pelinegra al fin soltó a Maki y corrió hacia el interior de la escuela,por lo que la más alta soltó un suspiro de relajación y su gesto se suavizó.

-sabia que seria un pequeño gran dolor de cabeza- se giro para ver a Rin que mantenía su gesto de consternación y estaba a punto de seguir el ejemplo de las bebitas pues parecía iba a comenzar a llorar en cualquier momento,por lo que la peliroja se acerco rápidamente -te ayudo -tomo a la pequeña de cabello cenizo que continuaba gimoteando con ganas y empezó a arruyarla en brazos lo que pareció funcionar pues iba tranquilizandose, la pelinaranja por su parte se relajo y pasó a centrar su atención en Hanayo -tranquila Kayo-chin,mira ya todo está bien nya- le hablaba con su habitual tono alegre lo cual parecía surtir un gran efecto en la pequeña de cabello castaño pues casi de inmediato paró de llorar y comenzó a sonreírle a Rin quien ya mas en confianza comenzó a hacerle cosquillas,hasta que escucho un gruñido proveniente del estómago de la bebita -es cierto! Pero si no te he dado nada de desayunar, Maki nya- se giró rápidamente hacia su amiga de ojos violeta y se quedó ligeramente pasmada,a Maki la rodeaba un aura de calma mientras tarareaba lo que parecía una nana, arruyando a la niña que tenía en brazos quien estaba cayendo rendida ante el sueño -woaaaaa…-dijo bajito.

\- hummmm! -el quejido de Hanayo quien ahora lucía un profundo ceño fruncido recuperó la atención de Rin.

-vamos a buscar algo de comer nya-

Por otro lado la chiquilla de ojos carmín se encontraba paseando por los vacíos pasillos, mientras su estómago gruñía.

-Ara ara que tenemos aquí- la niña pelinegra sintió un escalofrío recorrerle -tu también Nicocchi?- sin darse la vuelta echó a correr, mientras la chica de cabellos morados sonrió divertida,observaba cómo la pequeña pelinegra huía mientras sostenía a una rubia que lucía feliz comiendo un chocolate.

-porque sera que huyen de mi-

* * *

 **-NOTA DEL AUTOR**

Muy buenas! Aquí paso velozmente a dejar una nueva actualización, lamento la demora y espero el capitulo agrade, y bueno! Por ahora no les entre tengo mas, espero poder actualizar mas rápido y les dejo una pregunta curiosa.

A alguien le gustaría un fic donde Nico tenga un harem?


	5. Chapter 5

Cierta pequeña pelinegra se encontraba pataleando y luchando mientras una chica más alta la sujetaba en lo alto haciendo que cualquier intento por escapar fuese inútil-bwuaaaaaahhhhh!-soltó un fuerte grito mientras levantaba los brazos exigiendo su libertad al monstruo que la tenía cautiva-Nicocchi, si haces tanto ruido alguien nos va a descubrir,portate bien como Elichi-la joven de ojos turquesa llevaba a sus compañeras de tercero en versión miniatura en brazos...bueno a la pequeña rubia la llevaba cargada en un brazo mientras que a la pelinegra la tenía sujeta por el cuello del suéter manteniéndola lejos del piso, la pelinegra detuvo su guerreo un momento y se giró tanto como pudo para ver a su compañera de viaje quien tenía un chocolate lo cual la hizo manotear y quejarse nuevamente-buu bub bwuaaga-Nozomi no podía evitar divertirse ante los balbuceos de la niña de ojos rubí quien no paraba-de acuerdo a lo que estoy entendiendo pareces quejarte, lo siento pero solo tenia un chocolate y fue era para Elichi,como esperabas que supiera iba a encontrarme a más de una de ustedes en semejante tamaño- Eli al fin se había terminado el chocolate y tanto sus manos como su carita habían terminado sucios

-Non-tan gaaaa- le hablaba o por lo menos eso intentaba,mientras estiraba sus manos para que la limpiase pero la joven de ojos turquesa no le prestaba atención por lo que tomo lo que se encontraba más cerca,comenzó a restregar sus manitas y su boca intentando limpiarse además de disfrutar lo suavesito que era esa parte del cuerpo de Nozomi y a pesar de que había empezado solo por intentar limpiarse le llamó demasiado la atención el que fueran tan suaves por lo que decidió usarlos como juguete, comenzó por apretarlos ligeramente y sonrió más ampliamente al ver que podía moverlos,por lo que intento hacerlo con mayor fuerza para ver qué más podía hacer, esto al fin llamó la atención de la chica de ojos turquesa que se había abstraído en su discusión con la pequeña niña de coletas-mph! Eso duele Elichi- la pequeña de ojos azules alzó la vista para encontrarse con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado y los ojos turquesa que reflejaban un poco de dolor lo que hizo se sintiera culpable y de inmediato soltó aquella cosa tan blandita y bajo la mirada mientras la pelinegra seguía balbuceando,la chica de cabello morado no pudo evitar enternecerse ante aquel lindo gesto pero no podía distraerse demasiado, pues por lo que podía ver por las ventanas las alumnas comenzaban a llegar y sinceramente no se le ocurría una buena historia como para explicar porque se encontraba con dos bebés,tenía que darse prisa y llegar al salón del club por lo que aceleró el paso.

Mientras tanto Umi y Honoka al fin iban con rumbo al instituto, después de lo que a la peliazul le había parecido una eternidad pues habían tenido que volver a la casa de la pelinaranja para que se limpiase y cambiase al igual que a la revoltosa castaña que parecía encontrarse demasiado divertida por todo,la de ojos ambarinos había tenido que lidiar con ella pues no se quedaba quieta o calmada de ninguna forma poniendo a prueba la paciencia de la arquera y de paso ensuciando un poco su uniforme de lodo y por otro lado tenía esa intranquilidad que sentía en el pecho desde que había dejado a su pequeña peligris con sus compañeras de primero,no entendía porque se sentía así pero sencillamente deseaba darse prisa en volver y realmente se encontraba confundida pues después de lo que había pasado con Kotori hacía un tiempo que mantenían cierta distancia...quizá simplemente era que sabía lo frágil que podía ser Kotori o algo así -Umi-chan?-Su amiga pelinaranja la miraba con gesto preocupado mientras pasaba una mano frente a sus ojos intentando llamar su atención,pero no parecía estar fusionado por lo que decidió dejarlo por la paz y volvió su atención a Tsubasa quien se había acurrucado en su otro brazo y se había quedado dormida, realmente tenía un aura angelical estando tan tranquila y por extraño que pareciese...la prefería despierta y hiperactiva por más loco que sonara a decir verdad ella tampoco tenía una explicación lógica de porque la prefería así probablemente era otra de sus locuras que ni ella misma podía explicar-Honoka,voy a adelantarme- la peliazul ya no podía reprimir su prisa pero antes de que pudiese salir corriendo Honoka la detuvo sujetándola por una mano y sonriéndole-es mejor que vayamos juntas-

-pero- intentó debatirle sin poder ocultar su gesto de preocupación aun así Honoka no cambió su expresión y se mantuvo sujetándola firmemente

-tranquila, no es necesaria tanta prisa- Umi respiro profundamente buscando tranquilizarse y terminó aceptando un poco de mala gana.

Hanayo comía a grandes bocados la natilla que la chica de rasgos felinos había conseguido para darle de desayunar pero a pesar de que abría su boquita todo lo que podía parte de las cucharadas que le daba Rin terminaban por escaparse de su boca ensuciando sus mejillas y parte de su ropa.

-Rin ten cuidado, la estas ensuciando-la peliroja regañaba a su amiga mientras ella acomodaba a Kotori en una improvisada cama que habían hecho en el piso del salón del club

-no puedo evitarlo nya- replicaba la otra sin parar de darle bocados a Hanayo pues si se detenía de inmediato la pequeña de cabello color miel comenzaba a quejarse-ya intente darle bocados más pequeños pero kayo-chin no quiere nya,por cierto, esta bien que hayas dejado a Nico así como así?- preguntaba con tono un poco preocupado pues no le parecía buena idea dejar a una bebita pasearse por la escuela.

-claro que sí...ni que fuese a pasarle algo- Maki intentaba sonar despreocupada pero ya empezaba a enrollar uno de los mechones de su cabello pues aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta desde hacía un buen rato que se sentía inquieta, confiaba en que una vez entraron a la escuela sería fácil dar con su enana revoltosa pero se había equivocado pues ya hacía un rato que estaban ahí y no se la habían cruzado por lo que la impaciencia comenzaba a crecer en ella y se le estaba empezando a ir de las manos pues a duras penas se estaba conteniendo de salir a buscarla, por supuesto que no haría eso! Perdería por completo su orgullo y eso no se lo podía permitir,se encontraba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no notó a la chica que recién había entrado al salón.

-Maki-chan se te perdió algo?-la pelimorada preguntó en tono divertido buscando sacar de sus ensimismamiento a su compañera, la de ojos violeta pego un pequeño brinco por la sorpresa y se giró para encarar a Nozomi con el ceño fruncido pero en lugar de encontrarse de frente con la fanática de las cartas su mirada se cruzó con unos ojos rubí que la miraba molesta,por un segundo la invadió el instinto de tomar a la pequeña de cabellera azabache en brazos pero se reprimió y simplemente dio un paso atrás

-sabía que terminarías regresando- dijo con tono altanero y ignorando que la pequeña de coletas había estirado uno de sus brazos hacia ella, pero al ver que la ignoraban simplemente bajó los brazos y le dedico una trompetilla,la peliroja sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho pero simplemente hizo esa sensación a un lado ignorándola,para la de ojos turquesa nada de esto pasó inadvertido pero prefirió no decir nada pues algo en su interior se sintió bien después de ver aquello,el estómago de Nico volvió a rugir lo cual recuperó atención de Maki

-no le has dado de desayunar? Nozomi-

-lo siento, pero no e tenido tiempo y-

-no te preocupes- la de ojos violeta la interrumpió, se acercó a la mesa, tomó un sobre de galletas que abrió y le ofreció a la más pequeña que un poco de mala gana las acepto,la de ojos turquesa al fin la soltó dejando se sentará en el piso para que comiera y Maki dirigió su atención a la pequeña rubia en brazos

-así que Eli también eh- la rubia se portaba tímida pegándose más a Nozomi y aferrándose al saco de esta mientras miraba detenidamente a la peliroja frente a ella,quien estiro su mano y con cuidado acarició una de las mejillas y con ese pequeño mimo lentamente la de ojos azules fue relajando su agarre en la ropa de la pelimorada y le dedicó una sonrisa a Maki, cuando cierta niña de coletas se dio cuenta agarro lo primero que tuvo a la mano, para su suerte era una de las natillas que había conseguido Rin y lo arrojo directo a la chica de ojos violeta dándole directo a su cabello,la pelinaranja al darse cuenta de quedo de piedra y Hanayo se le quedó mirando

-ahora si la mato-fue lo que salió de la chica con la cabeza llena de natilla.

Cuando Umi se encontraba más cerca del salón del club lo primero que escuchó fue un alboroto y frases como "no lo hagas Maki" "es el anti-cristo "te juzgaran como adulto" "voy a matarla" "pero si es solo un bebé" "es un demonio! Y voy a acabar con él" por lo que sin perder más tiempo y dejando un poco atrás a Honoka,abrió la puerta del salón con brusquedad.

-qué está pasando aquí!?-no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar a la escena frente a ella, una pequeña rubia se encontraba muy cerca de una durmiente peligris picándole las mejillas,la pequeña de ojos lila había atrapado una de sus manos en un frasco e intentaba liberarla,mientras que Nozomi detenía a Maki por los hombros y Rin mantenía entre sus brazos a una pequeña de cabellera azabache que sonreía,la joven de cabellos azules no atino a hacer otra cosa más que suspirar

-y bien?,espero una buena explicación-


	6. Chapter 6

Se encontraban sentadas en el piso del salón contiguo del club, todas las enanas había seguido el ejemplo de kotori y Tsubasa,ahora se encontraban durmiendo incluso la terca de Nico había terminado cediendo al encanto del sueño, ya eran cerca de las doce del mediodía.

Desde hacía rato se encontraban en silencio mientras se observaban unas a otras y a la respectiva bebé frente a cada una de ellas,las dos chicas pelinaranja intentaban disimular la risa que les provocaba la actual apariencia del resto de sus compañeras,la arquera peliazul estaba embarrada de lodo,la aficionada al tarot estaba llena de chocolate en la zona del pecho y su compañera peliroja aun tenia restos amarillentos en su cabello, por mas que se esforzaban se les escapaba una que otra risilla- podrían calmarse ya!- les gritó la peliroja que aún intentaba retirarse lo que quedaba del dulce en su cabello.

Umi mantenía un gesto molesto pero intentaba ignorar lo que mejor que podía a sus compañeras pelinaranjas pues tenían algo más importante de lo que ocuparse.

-donde la encontraste Nozomi?- la pelimorada quien había mantenido su mirada en cierta chica de ojos violeta y la pequeña de melena azabache frente a ella dirigió su atención a la chica de ojos ambarinos.

-en el salón del consejo estudiantil-

-y tu Maki?- la nombrada que aún tenía un gesto de clara molestia,bufo antes de responder -en la puerta de mi casa-

-y tu Rin?-

-en medio de la calle que tomo para ir por kayo-chin nya-

-Honoka-

-en mi cama jeje-hablo la pelinaranja mientras cerraba los ojos y llevaba una de sus manos hasta su cabeza.

-parece que Honoka-chan nos saca ventaja- decía la joven de ojos turquesa mientras le dedicaba una mirada traviesa y una sonrisa cómplice- como? -le respondía con claro desconcierto la de ojos azules mientras inclinaba hacia un costado su cabeza con su clásico gesto inocente y sin realmente entender,muchas veces Nozomi se sorprendía de su compañera y su profunda incapacidad de captar indirectas, pero prefirió pasarlo por alto en esta ocasión volviendo su atención a su compañera de cabellos azules- y tu? -

-en mi jardín- le respondió aun perdida en sus pensamientos pero segundos después soltó un suspiro- no tiene ningún sentido! -procedió a cruzar los brazos frente a su pecho y soltó algo parecido a un gruñido,antes de que la pelimorada pudiese responderle algo Maki se le adelantó- de verdad creiste que solo seria cosa de buscar algo en común sobre cómo aparecieron? Es obvio que no sería tan fácil -aun se encontraba molesta por todos lo problemas que le había dado la pelinegra en una sola mañana, simplemente quería desquitar su enojo con quien fuera y en vista de que la persona con la que habitualmente discutía en este preciso momento se encontraba tomando la siesta no tenía demasiadas opciones- claro que no, pero es lo que tenemos -obtenía en respuesta y una mirada severa pero antes de que pudiese responder como quería Nozomi nuevamente se integró a la conversación- no ganaremos nada discutiendo entre nosotras y sinceramente…no tengo ni la más remota idea de que está pasando aquí,pero lo importante es regresarlas a la normalidad-

La pelinaranja con ojos amarillo asentía enérgicamente dándole la razón a la mayor de su amigas- es cierto nya, Kayo-chin luce muy linda asi, pero la prefiero en tamaño normal -finalizaba con una sonrisa,las dos que iban a comenzar a discutir antes de la intromisión de Nozomi solo suspiraron.

-debe de haber algo en común -por fin intervenía Honoka mientras miraba a cada una de las bebitas que dormían tranquilas- algo que no estamos viendo -

Por otra parte dos chicas se encontraban atadas en una habitación mientras derramaban lágrimas de cocodrilo,por más que intentaron huir de aquella fiera había terminado por arrinconarlas y finalmente las capturo,el block de dibujo y los lentes, habían quedado fuera del alcance de sus dueñas se encontraban totalmente indefensas esperando a que su ejecutora volviera para dar fin a su miseria- shikako,me escuchas? -

-te escucho soramaru -le respondía sin poder cambiar de posición solo pudiendo mirara la espalda de su amiga.

-solo quiero decirte una cosa -hacia una dramática pausa mientras tomaba aire lo cual preocupo un poco a su compañera- vamos puedes decirme lo que sea soramaru-chan-intentaba infundir confianza pues no deseaba que su compañera abandonara este mundo con algún remordimiento y entonces la escucho gritar con todas sus fuerzas- ESTO ES TU CULPA! NO DEBI DEJAR ME CONVENCIERAS! -eso dejó en blanco por un momento a la chica quien una vez que salió de su letargo le respondió con igual fuerza- DE QUIEN FUE LA CULPA DE QUE PILE NOS ATRAPARA! NO RECUERDO HABER SIDO YO QUIEN SE QUEDÓ FRENTE A LA TIENDA DE MANGA! -soramaru sintió aquello como un golpe bajo a su orgullo y retorciéndose cual gusano se giró para poder encarar a quien la había ofendido- NO PUEDES CULPARME POR ESO! TENÍAN ESE NUEVO TOMO DE OMEGAVERSE Y-

-PODRÍAN CALLARSE YA!- la puerta de la habitación se había abierto dejando ver a una linda castaña que venía acompañada por una pelinegra quien solo tenía un gesto de resignación y igualmente lágrimas de cocodrilo.

\- a capturado a Mimorin -decía shikako como si hubiesen perdido su única esperanza,Pile metía a Mimorin en la habitación junto con sus otras dos presas y procedía a sentarse ante la mirada asustada de las tres chicas

-no empezarás con el castigo? -soramaru era la valiente que se atrevía a preguntar por sus destinos a lo que la castaña se giró hacia ella y le dio una sonrisa que hubiese derretido un iceberg pero que fue opacada por sus palabras- oh creeme muero de ganas por hacerlo,pero Nan-chan me dijo que debía esperar, al parecer quiere preguntarles algo- de tan solo imaginarse lo que les esperaba su gesto se tornó azul y las tres tragaron grueso ,Mimorin se acercó hasta Pile tomando una de sus manos y mirándola con determinación- por favor,termina con nuestra vida ahora -las tres sabían que su mejor alternativa era terminar su existencia lo más rápido posible pues si Nanjo las encontraba...no querían seguir pensando en ello,pero antes de que pudiesen seguir con sus súplicas la chica de la pipa entró a la habitación seguida por kussun quien fue la primera en hablar y se dirigió a la única castaña libre de la habitación- gracias por atraparlas Pai-chan! -las otras tres sintieron un horrible escalofrío recorrerlas mientras Nanjo se quitaba la pipa de los labios y exhalaba suavemente- FUE UCCHI! -gritaron al unísono intentando salvarse o por lo menos que su muerte fuese indolora,preferían evitarse todo el acto del interrogatorio con tácticas de terror patentadas por la CIA,Mimorin se sentía particularmente mal de arrojar a las llamas a su amiga pero realmente solo decía la verdad...o parte de la verdad.

-que clase de trato fue?-obtuvieron en respuesta mientras Nanjo procedía a sentarse y se dirigió directo a Mimorin,la pobrecilla se sentía como un conejo arrinconado antes de ser despellejado.

-yo...n-no lo se,solo hice lo que me dijeron,después de escuchar la historia de esas chicas quería ayudarles un poco-conforme iba hablando su voz iba perdiendo el miedo y enfrentaba su mirada con la de la chica que la mayor.

-es cierto!-gritó Soramaru intentando apoyar a su amiga,pues técnicamente era Mimorin quien menos culpa tenía- Mimorin no sabía para que se estaba prestando-

-a decir verdad ninguna de nosotras estábamos muy seguras de lo que hacíamos-esta vez era Shikako quien intentaba apoyar a sus compañeras- quien nos recomendó el trato fue Ucchi-

Vale que sonaba mal que ellas 3 se unieran para delatar a Ucchi pero ella tenía más oportunidades de sobrevivir a la furia de la pequeña chica que se encontraba frente a ellas.

-la ignorancia no es una buena excusa!- Nanjo les respondía a la par que golpeaba el piso con su pipa- de hecho es la peor que se les podría ocurrir -un aura oscura comenzó a formarse alrededor de su cuerpo y un humo espeso salía de la pipa,las tres sentenciadas comenzaron a rezarle a la primer entidad divina que se les ocurrió- algún último deseo? -solo cerraron con fuerza los ojos pero antes de que pudiesen decir algo de pronto todo el ambiente que se había creado en la habitación fue interrumpido por una fuerte carcajada de Kussun que llamó la atención de todas las presentes- qué es tan divertido? -

-ppfffff jajajaja lo-lo siento Nan-chan yo jajaja no-no se que me pasa pero…-a cada palabra que decía se interrumpía por su propia risa.

-yo...no me siento...muy bien *hip*-esta vez era Pile quien hablaba con un fuerte sonrojo,antes de que pudiese decir algo más cayó al suelo y a pesar del fuerte golpe que se dio mantenía una sonrisa en el rostro,shikako,mimorin y soramaru no entendían muy bien que estaba pasando pero de pronto se sentían relajadas y más atontadas de los habitual.

-Ucchi…-dijo Shikako también y comenzando a sentirse embriagada tan solo por el aroma que ahora llenaba la habitación.

-buenas~ Nanchan- hablaba la chica que justo ahora estaba a espaldas de Nanjo y sostenía una botella en su mano derecha,la joven de la pipa intentaba resistirse a los efectos de la recién llegada-oh no no,relajate -con su botella dio un toque suave en la cabeza de Nanjo,eso terminó por doblegarla por lo que callo inconsciente-ups,creo que me pase,en fin- volvió su atención a las tres delatoras frente a ella y les sonrió amablemente- me podrían explicar, porque me estaban intentando inculpar -un solo pensamiento cruzó por sus mente "quizá hubiese sido mejor ser víctima de Nanjo".

Cierta pelinaranja de ojos amarillos comenzaba a sentirse traicionada, Honoka había recibido una llamada de Erena al parecer le dijo tenía alguna pista de lo que le había pasado a sus amigas por lo que ella junto con Nozomi y Umi habían salido para encontrarse con ella,todo bien hasta ahí se suponía que ella y Maki debían cuidar a las bebitas con eso también había estado deacuerdo pero apenas despertó la primera de las nubes su compañera peliroja se esfumo,para su suerte quien despertó fue Eli quien solo se le quedaba mirando a cierta distancia mientras abrazaba un peluche de zorro justo ahora Rin estaba suplicando porque el resto no despertara,pues ya había visto como eran Nico,Kotori y aunque no quisiese admitirlo Hanayo también era un poco revoltosa cuando se dejaba llevar por las otras por lo que solo estaba quieta observando detenidamente a la ojiazul frente a ella hasta que sus temores se cumplieron.

La pequeña castaña de melena alborotada y ojos verdes fue la siguiente en despertar,apenas abrió los ojos se levanto rápidamente pero ya que aun estaba modorra se tambaleo y callo sentada,se tallo suavemente los ojos con sus manitas intentando alejar el sueño,cuando su vista se aclaro miro a su tenia idea de donde estaba vio a la pequeña rubia y después sonrió grande al ver cabello naranja pero de inmediato se dio cuenta que no pertenecía a quien estaba buscando por lo que siguió inspeccionando,lo siguiente que llamó su atención fue un par de moñitos rojos y de inmediato se dirigió hacia ellos.

La chica de rasgos felinos había comenzado a sudar ligeramente por los nervios cuando vio a la castaña de cabello desordenado ir hacia Nico,estaba bastante segura de que eso no traería buenos resultados por lo que a prisa se levantó y antes de que la castaña pudiese tocar a la de melena azabache- alto ahí nya! -la intercepto con lo que se podría considerar una tacleada capturándola entre sus brazos y rodando por el piso,se quedo recostada en el piso mientras sonreía victoriosa cargando a la bebé justo sobre ella- derrotada nya -justo cuando creía haberse salvado escucho un balbuceo,por lo que con gesto preocupado giró su cabeza hacia un lado para encontrarse con que Nico y Kotori habían despertado.

-buwaaaaa-

-ga ga wuaaa bubu-

Las dos parecían tener una conversación y conforme avanzaba Kotori tenia un puchero cada vez más marcado y finalmente escuchó lo que faltaba.

-guuuuuuu!-Ni siquiera necesitaba mirar, Hanayo había despertado también,sintió algo tibio en su mejilla,volvió su atención a la oji-verde sobre ella que la estaba babeando con una sonrisa,la bajo dejándola a un lado y se puso de pie mirando de frente a todas las enanas- escuchen bien nya! Ahora yo estoy a cargo y deben hacerme caso nya -finalizaba cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho buscando lucir imponente,parecía haber funcionado pues todas se había quedado quietas mirándola hasta que Nico y Tsubasa se miraron,asintieron y cada una fue hacia un lado, Nico se acercó a Eli acercándose a su oído le susurro algo.

-Hasho- decía la pequeña rubia,por su lado Tsubasa se acercó a Kotori,igualmente le susurro algo que provocó la risa de la de cabello cenizo...Rin comenzaba a preocuparse pues esto parecía una pequeña conspiración- he-hey nya que están pensando? -kotori se acercó a la pelinaranja con una carita inocente,demasiado tierna como para poder resistirse y le estiro los brazos a la más alta- waaa -

-aaaahhh quieres que te cargue nya- suspiro aliviada y tomó en brazos a la de ojos dorados,apenas la cargo escucho un pequeño grito de queja que salio de Hanayo- tranquila Kayo-chin,será solo un momento -entonces Kotori le cubrió lo ojos y Rin sintió empujaron suavemente sus piernas provocando trastabillara hacia atrás- que es lo que est- nyaaaaaaa! -sus pasos se detuvieron bruscamente pues se atoro con un obstáculo puesto ahí a propósito por Nico,cuando su espalda toco el piso Kotori escapó de sus manos y enseguida la rubia le enredó las manos- que están haciendo? nya! -antes de que pudiese recomponerse todas las cuatro bebitas salieron de cuarto -hey no! Vuelvan para acá nya-la pelinaranja lloriqueo

* * *

 **-NOTA DEL AUTOR**

 **USUALMENTE INTENTO ACTUALIZAR LOS DOMINGOS PEEEERO LA INSPIRACION NO LLEGABA! LO SIENTO,ESPEERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO Y YA LA HISTORIA VA DEFINIENDOSE**


	7. Chapter 7

Honoka,Nozomi y Umi miraban fijamente a la castaña de cabello ondulado sentada en las piernas de Erena quien se encontraba bebiendo una taza de té mientras la pequeñita jugaba con unos muñequitos,los movía de arriba a abajo mientras balbuceaba cosas para sí misma y parecía realmente concentrada en ello,Honoka al fin se decidió a hablar.

-eemmm Toudou-san...dijiste tenías alguna pista para nosotras?,sobre uumm estas cosas chiquitas- finalizaba con una sonrisa mientras apuntaba a la inocente castaña,Umi soltó un suspiro a la par que ponía gesto resignado y Nozomi mantenía su sonrisa serena ya conociendo a su amiga pelinaranja,por su lado la joven de cabello purpura dejo su taza en la mesita al lado suyo y tomo un sobre que le extendió a las tres chicas frente a ella.

-Hoy por la mañana estuve buscando a Anju,cuando la encontré ya estaba de este tamaño-Honoka tomo el sobre y lo abrio,dentro solo había una pequeña oja de papel con una sola frase escrita-estaba junto con unas chicas y una de ellas me dio esto,supongo que el resto de sus amigas y Tsubasa estarán igual que Anju,se supone que eso es una pista para volverlas a la normalidad,según lo que me dijo la chica pero para mi no tiene sentido ¿alguna idea?-

Las tres estudiantes de otonokizaka se habían quedado sumidas en sus pensamientos después de ver la nota.

-corazon…-empezó Umi

-...roto-finalizo Nozomi, Honoka al igual que sus amigas se repetía aquella frase internamente,pero después de unos segundos nuevamente puso gesto de desconcierto.

-la verdad,ni idea uumm pero Nozomi-chan suele ser buena para estas cosas-decia con tono mas animado girándose hacia la chica de coletas bajas mirándola con un brillo de esperanza- jum jum seguro tienes alguna respuesta verdad -le decía mientras asentía enérgicamente y con las mejillas ligeramente joven de ojos turquesa experimentaba algo muy extraño en ese momento,algo que pocas veces en su vida había sentido,se sentía arrinconada hasta un poco incómoda se podría decir y por todos los dioses eso no normal en ella!. No es que la incomodara el acercamiento de su compañera ni nada parecido...lo que la incomodaba es que esas dos palabras en la nota,hicieron que una idea que había estado intentando evitar sugiera de lo profundo de su mente y justo en este momento su rostro reflejaba esa mezcla de emociones que ella buscaba mantener dentro de su cabeza y era tan obvio que incluso su compañera oji-azul se dio cuenta,lo cual la preocupó un poco la hacia pensar que quizá la situación en la que estaban era mas complicada de lo que creyó,Umi igualmente se encontraba pensando en aquellas dos simples palabras poniéndolas en contexto realmente tenían sentido,rápidamente su gesto se torno algo deprimido por lo que en general la atmósfera en torno a ellas tres se había puesto bastante lamentable casi era visible su pesar.

-comienzo a sentirme excluida…-con una incomoda sonrisa dijo Erena mas para si,pero llamo la atención de la pequeña castaña en sus piernas que de inmediato dejo los juguetes le sonrió,le estiro las manitas abriendo y cerrando sus deditos en una clara señal de "yo no te ignoro,ahora arriba" la mas alta sintió su corazón acelerarse ligeramente y de inmediato cargo a la de cabello ondulado para poder abarazarla pegándola a su pecho frotando su mejilla con suavidad y dándole ligeros besitos por el rostro.

-podrías no hacer eso ahora!- se escucho el grito de la peliazul si bien eso no podía ser catalogado como indecente a su parecer no era adecuado para el momento, había conseguido sacarla de su ensimismamiento, no habría ninguna falta a la moral por mas pequeña que fuera en su presencia era solo por eso,no porque tuviera envidia o algo parecido,por supuesto que no! O por lo menos eso quería creer- quiero decir, la verdad es que la pista tampoco nos da muchas ideas a nosotras -retomaba la compostura poniendo su mente en orden y mirando a sus amigas.

-es como dice Umi-chan- le apoyaba Nozomi empujando ligeramente a Honoka para que volviese a tomar asiento y fijando su vista en Erena- para nosotras tampoco es una pista considerable, mencionaste encontraste a Yuuki-san en una casa, si nos dijeras donde quizá podríamos ir y preguntar directamente que es lo que pasa o si te hubiesen dicho algo mas -

Mientras mantenía a la bebita pegada a ella,suspiro a la par que cerraba los ojos- me gustaría poder decirles, pero la verdad no se como llegue,no fue fácil me paseé por la ciudad por algunas horas solo siguiendo mi instinto o alguna creo que pudiese llegar nuevamente,pude encontrarla porque estaba buscando a Anju -dirigió una seria mirada a la niña en sus brazos- ni siquiera estoy segura de como sabia que la estaba buscando -

-creo que estamos un poco como al inicio-sentencio la pelinaranja -pero por lo menos tenemos esto -levantó en alto la nota como si fuese la clave,aunque la verdad no tenia ni idea de como les podría servir,mientras las pelimorada y la peliazul buscaban ignorar aquel trozo de papel que con dos simples palabras les ponía un peso encima que preferían ignorar y ocultar en lo profundo.

Cierta peliroja estaba paseando por los pasillos intentando escapar de la vocecilla de la culpa que le decía "no debiste abandonar a Rin",pero que podría haber hecho ella! Era obvio que cuando aquellas enanas se levantaran terminarían provocando un desastre "y por supuesto tu abandonaste a tu amigas su suerte"- ggrrr -le gruño a su conciencia,estaba en todo su derecho de huir después de la mañana que había tenido,lamentablemente aquella vocecilla en su cabeza no paraba por lo que resignadamente estaba volviendo hacia la sala del estaba por girar en una esquina vio claramente unas pequeñas figuras corriendo a unos metros y girando hacia un pasillo,al parecer de alguna forma habían conseguido huir lo cual no era una buena noticia, apresuradamente corrió hacia donde las había girar en el pasillo dio justo de frente con dos de sus compañeras que le obstaculizaron el paso.

-Nishikino-san buenos dias- saludo la de la derecha una castaña que Maki identificaba como Matsuda-san o algo así,jamas había prestado demasiada atención a sus compañeras.

-es extraño verte tan temprano,y- la chica de las izquierda una pelinegra olfateo ligeramente- hueles a dulce -la joven de ojos violeta no estaba de humor para atender a sus compañera de clase y que era ese comentario sobre su aroma, pero cuando estaba a punto de responderles con unas amables palabras,noto la pelinegra de sus pesadillas estaba justo tras ellas a unos metros,si se giraban verían a la bebita con facilidad y eso dificultaría el trabajo de escape- uumm a si...lo que pasa es que…-mientras intentaba inventar alguna mentira medio creíble con su mirada seguía a la de cabellera azabache intentando no perderla de vista.

-pasa algo malo?- pregunto la chica de cabello negro cuyo apellido no lograba recordar Maki ,pues era fácil notar la mirada ir y venir de la pelirroja.

-no no no, no es nada solo aamm- no se le ocurría nada bueno para decir y las chicas se impacientaban y comenzaban a girarse para ver lo que sea que estuviese siguiendo con la mirada.

La pelinaranja de rasgos felinos habia perdido toda esperanza, una vez que había caído capturada solo Hanayo se había quedado con ella por lo que intento pedir su ayuda pues no podía mover las manos- Kayo-chin nya podrías ayudar a Rin-chan? -la niña de cabello miel estaba sentada luciendo un puchero, no estaba nada feliz con que la pelinaranja hubiese cargado a cierta chiquilla de cabello cenizo- hhmmmpppp! -le dio en respuesta.

-pero ella me engaño nya! No quise hacerte enojar -le decía intentando convencerla, los ojitos lila se posaron en ella por un segundo, para que después Hanayo se levantara y fuera hasta la chica que se encontraba enredada- gracias nya! Solo necesito aflojes un poco esto y- Rin le extendía las manos pero antes de que pudiese pedir algo mas, Hanayo tomo impulso y le aplico una plancha sacándole el aire,dejando fuera de combate a la chica minina,esto le enseñaría a no cargar a otras niñas.

Las tres chicas continuaban en el pasillo y la de ojos violeta estaba segura de que tarde o temprano las otras dos mirarían a su espalda y terminarían viendo a la bebe por lo que ya no estaba pensando en una distracción si no directamente en su plan de escape,hasta que sucedió ambas chicas se giraron y ella estaba a punto de empezar su carrera- Yazawa-sempai? -definitivamente era la hora de escapar las iba a apartar tomaría a Nico y correria no había forma de que pudiese explicar porque era un bebe- Buen día sempai, Nishikino-san debiste decirnos que Yazawa-sempai estaba detras-

-EH?-eso detuvo sus planes de escape y la confundió ligeramente- no...no le notan nada raro? -se arriesgo a preguntar.

-uuummm- dijeron al unisono mientras hacían un esfuerzo mirando mas detenidamente a la alumna de tercero- cierto! -ahí estaba! Sus ciegas compañeras acababan de notar que la de ojos rubí era un bebe- porque no trae el uniforme? sempai -se dirigieron a la azabache,era en serio!? Es que acaso eso les parecía lo raro y no el que apenas llegara al metro de altura!?,quizá creian era porque estaba a la estaban ciegas o eran idiotas, Maki no sabía si sentirse afortunada o lamentarse,de pronto se abrió la puerta de uno de los salones justo a su lado y salio la pequeña Tsubasa quien hacia burbujas con su babita y se reía cada vez que tronaban,la peliroja estaba convencida de estar perdida,no había forma de cubrir esto.

-yo puedo explicarlo ella es mi sobrina-

-sobrina?- Matsuda la miraba confundida- pero...si luce de nuestra edad,esto es una broma o algo así Nishikino-san -definitivamente la de ojos violeta no entendia que era lo que sus compañeras veian.

Una "pajarita" de cabello cenizo estaba sentada en un escalón deslizándose para bajar de senton con sumo cuidado y una rubiecita de ojos azules estaba unos cuantos escalones mas arriba imitando la técnica de su compañera mientras procuraba no dejar su peluche atrás,se encontraban en una misión por encontrar a unas chicas que se les había perdido, un grupo de alumnas iba subiendo las escaleras y llegaron a lis escalones donde las pequeñas bajaban de senton...se les quedaron observando,preguntándose porque la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y la hija de la directora bajaban las escaleras de esa manera.

* * *

 **-nota del autor**

 **Lo se lo se, que parece que esto no avanza XD lo siento! Pero es necesario, creo que ya a partir de aquí la historia ira mas rápido y ágil, ya se han sentado todas las bases y ahora fluirá :3 espero les agrade el capitulo y**

 **m(_ _)m gracias infinitas por sus review y por los que siguen la historia me motivan a escribir! En fin,hasta dentro de unos dias!.**


	8. Chapter 8

Las tres chicas que volvían de su visita a Erena se quedaron congeladas al ver pasar rodando y "rebotando" frente a ellas a la pequeña peligris a quien siguieron con la mirada pues al parecer no podía detenerse.A Umi le tomó menos que a sus compañeras recomponerse de la sorpresa y echó a correr tras la pequeña,con un gesto de angustia.

-Kotori!-

Honoka y Nozomi intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto para seguidamente pasar a tener una cara de terror con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos y seguidamente comenzar a correr hacia la preparatoria.

De donde se suponía que Nico había sacado huevos,se preguntaba la estudiante de primer año de ojos violeta.

Al principio la niña de cabello azabache solo se había quedado parada con las manos en la espalda con gesto de inocencia pero cuando se distrajeron con Tsubasa aprovechó para acercarse y descaradamente se los arrojó.Sus compañeras soltaron un grito mientras los huevos se rompían al contacto con ellas y las dejaban hechas un batidillo.

-otra vez no!- se quejó Maki.

Después de eso las enanas aprovecharon el alboroto provocado por las chicas y escaparon de la pelirroja ,que ahora se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos en busca de las niñas.

Se preguntaba cómo era que Nico podía ser tan problemática,bueno Tsubasa la estaba ayudando no podía culpar de todo a la repente se le vino a la mente que si esas dos habían escapado,significaba que Kotori,Eli y Hanayo posiblemente también habían escapado y andarán a sus anchas en la escuela...eso la angustiaba, Nico y Tsubasa eran unos diablitos pero sabían cuidarse, algo le decía que las otras podían ser propensas a los accidentes lo cual era más alarmante que la idea de sus compañeras de preparatoria siendo atacadas por unas bebés,por lo que empezó a andar más rápido.

Una mariposa había entrado al aula del club,la niña de ojos lila se había levantado de encima de la chica de cabellos naranja y se movía de un lado para otro con las manitas extendidas intentando atrapar a la pequeña mariposa de alas blancas -wwbwaa- alternaba sonidos y risitas mientras daba pasitos y juntaba las su lado la pelinaranja se había recuperado del movimiento de lucha libre que le había sido aplicado y miraba embobada a Hanayo moverse de un lado a otro,era demasiado tierno!,ya ni siquiera estaba intentando liberarse estaba feliz de poder ver aquel pequeño ángel,de repente Hanayo se había quedado muy quieta la mariposa se había posado en la punta de su nariz. Rin no podía con tanta ternura -kayo-chin nya!- soltó a todo pulmón y rodó algunas veces, entonces la mariposa voló,la pequeña de cabello castaño estornudo,lo que provocó quedara sentada y se llevara las manos a la nariz haciéndolas puñitos para tallarla, mientras mantenía los ojitos ían verse corazones en los ojos de la chica aun atrapada, pero su deseo por abrazar a Hanayo era mayor que cualquier atadura por lo que forcejeo con más intensidad y al fin pudo liberar una de sus manos por lo que desenredar el resto fue fácil,una vez libre se apresuró para alcanzar a cargo apretándola con suavidad contra sí mientras frotaba su mejilla contra de ella-no es justo nya! Eres demasiado tierna- decía aquello mientras tenía un gesto felino de satisfacción.

Nozomi tenía el corazón desbocado,sentía que estaba a punto de darle un infarto,llevaba el peluche de zorro que había estado cargando Eli. Lo había encontrado tirado cerca de la entrada al verlo lo tomo y salio corriendo sin escuchar a Honoka,ya llevaba un buen rato buscando y no había dado con su amiga de ojos azules,de pronto un sonido llamo su atención provenía del corral de las alpacas por lo que se apresuró hacia allá.

-Elichi- la pequeña rubia estaba pegada a la puerta del corral parada de puntitas intentando alcanzar a la alpaca de pelaje blanco,sin notar que la de pelaje marrón gruñia,la chica de coletas bajas se apresuró al ó a la niña en brazos y la cargo dando unos pasos hacia atrás, al parecer a la versión pequeña de la rubia no la intimidaba la furia de la alpaca marrón -no debes acercarte ahí,acaso no recuerdas que no le caes muy bien?- le preguntó mientras miraba sus ojos respuesta Eli le sonrió y después se volvió nuevamente hacia el corral estirándose hacia las alpacas pero no podía escapar del abrazo de Nozomi -así que intentando disuadirme con una sonrisa Elichi, pues no te funcionara- le dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa traviesa y seguidamente atacaba una de las mejillas de la pequeña rubia con una trompetilla,quien comenzó a reír mientras se retorcía,aunque no duró mucho pues la chica de ojos turquesa tenia una duda -cómo es que se escaparon de Rin y Maki?-

Honoka había encontrado a Tsubasa y ahora ambas escurrían de pies a cabeza,la de ojos azules tenía expresión de cansancio y caminaba con la de ojos verdes en brazos -mooooo! que te hizo pensar que podrías usar una manguera?-cuestionó a la pequeña mientras la sentaba en el cé se quitó el saco y lo sacudió para después ponerlo extendido en el piso,se dobló las mangas de la camisa,puso las manos en la cintura y se inclinó hacia el frente viendo directo a la castaña que prestaba más atención al césped -Tsubasa-san! Vas a explicarte- puso su mejor gesto molesto,tenía que darle una lección a la castaña. La había encontrado en la parte de atrás de la escuela y antes de que pudiera hacer algo más un chorro de agua le dio en la cara,de algún lado Tsubasa había sacado una manguera que hábilmente había conectado y ahora utilizaba como arma contra Honoka mientras se reí pelinaranja una vez superada la sorpresa se movió hacia un lado para esquivar el chorro de agua,para seguidamente correr en son de batalla -waaaaaa!- cuando estaba a punto de agarrarla resbaló por el agua en el piso,en medio de la caída alcanzó a jalar a la pequeña que soltó la manguera y esta quedó fuera de control bañándolas a ambas, a la más alta le tomó un rato lograr pararse, llegar hasta la llave del agua y cerrarla para que la manguera al fin se detuviera.

-y bien?- intentaba mantener su gesto "molesto",la castaña al fin dirigió su atención a la más alta y le puso sus mejores ojitos de cachorro,con las mejillas ligeramente infladas. Honoka cedió a eso inmediatamente -bueno esta bien,de todos modos un poco de agua no le hace daño a nadie *atchu*-

-*tschu!*- Tsubasa también estornudo y sorbió por la nariz, Honoka la miró ligeramente preocupada.

-vamos hay que conseguir ropa seca- le dijo con su habitual sonrisa,a la pequeña Tsubasa se le colorearon ligeramente las mejillas de color carmín y seguidamente llevo una de sus manos a su boca comenzando a chuparla.

-oh! Eso es muy tierno Tsubasa-san- intentó picarle la mejilla pero antes de poder, la de ojos verdes giro la cabeza y mordió su dedo,podía ser pequeña pero al parecer eso no le quitaba lo ruda.

Umi tenía el cabello lleno de hojas y estaba a gatas entre unos arbustos,se había hecho algunos rasguñ és de haber seguido a la pajarita que no paraba de rodar esta había entrado entre unos arbustos,los mismos en los que la pelicobalto se encontraba en este momento -kotori- se adentro mas moviendo las ramas con los dedos -donde estas?- justo frente a ella se abría un pequeño espacio libre de vegetación,apenas y sacó la cabeza a ese espacio la recibió un cálido contacto en la mejilla. Al girarse se encontró con la peligris que igual que ella estaba llena de hojas y algunos rasguños,la había recibido con aquel beso en la mejilla,a Umi se le subieron los colores y se cubrió el rostro evitando los ojos dorados de su compañera,recuperó la compostura y término de adentrarse al de que pudiera decir algo la peligris se abrazó a su abdomen aferrándose con fuerza a su ropa,la pelicobalto correspondió aquel abrazo envolviendo a Kotori con sus brazos lo más fuerte que pudo -te encontré- le susurro.

Se quedaron así por un momento hasta que Umi se levantó,cargando a la niña, ya estaba atardeciendo,pensó en volver a la escuela pero no tendría mucho caso. Saco el celular y redactó un rápido mensaje mismo que envió a sus amigas.

Maki respiraba agitada y Nico arrastraba lo pies al caminar,la pelirroja la llevaba de la estaba feliz con el comportamiento de su sempai,le habia tomado horas encontrarla y y Umi avisaron por mensaje que habían encontrado a sus respectivas enanas y se habían ido a hacia el salón del club,se giró para ver a los ojos rubí pero miraban al piso,quizá Nico no era tan inconsciente como la pelirroja creía y se arrepentía de lo que había hecho,después de todo durante su persecución un montón de alumnas habían terminado llenas de huevo y mojadas después de la trampa en equipo de Nico y Tsubasa,una atraía a las estudiantes y la otra las mojaba cuando llegaban al lugar,de donde habían sacado la manguera!?, se lo seguía preguntando -fue idea tuya o de Tsubasa?- se detuvo para preguntarle,Nico levantó la mirada y le respondió con un bostezo, Maki tenía que admitirlo era una diablilla adorable. Abrió la puerta del salón y se encontró de frente con Rin quien cargaba a una dormida Hanayo -Maki-nyan?- miro sorprendida a la pelirroja -creí ya te habrías ido nya-

-no encontraba a Nico-chan hasta hace poco y tu?-

-esperaba a que Kayo-chin se durmiera nya- le sonrió y después dirigió su mirada a la pelinegra adormilada- no deberías cargarla?-

Maki se llevó la mano libre a su cabello comenzando a enrollar un mechón en uno de sus dedos -le dije que no la cargaría- admitió sintiéndose un poco avergonzada y un poco ridícula por su conflicto con prácticamente una bebe.

Rin la miró con duda -porque? Nya-

La cara de la pelirroja adquirió el mismo que color que su cabello debido a la vergüenza ya que no sabía qué responder -N-no te importa!...no tengo porque darte razones Rin- le dijo enfurruñandose.

-esta bien nya, pero como la vas a llevar a casa,no creo que pueda caminar hasta haya nya- a Maki eso no se le había pasado por la cabeza,sintió como Nico dejó caer más su peso en una de sus piernas.

-uuummm yo...no estoy segura- admitió avergonzada -pero no la voy a cargar- y ahí estaba aferrándose a una ridiculez,sin entender siquiera porque.

La pelinaranja de rasgos felinos se preguntaba cómo es que su amiga podía ser tan necia.

-yo puedo llevarme a Nicocchi- se escuchó la voz de Nozomi detrás de pelimorada venía caminando por el pasillo con una rubia profundamente dormida,rápidamente dirigió su mirada a los pies de la pelirroja,Nico se había hecho un ovillo en torno a una de las piernas de esta abrazándola y estaba profundamente dormida.

-ara! Nicocchi ahora definitivamente es una mascota- los brillantes y divertidos ojos turquesa se encontraron con los violeta -pero no creo que deba dormir así- le habló con amabilidad a la pelirroja.

-Nozomi nya tiene razón!- dijo Rin con entusiasmo.

A Maki la recorrió la culpa y enredó con más ganas su cabello,sabía que tenían razón y aun así no quería ceder.

-está bien- dijo finalmente,con sumo cuidado se agacho y todavía con más delicadeza tomó a Nico en brazos y la acomodo en su hombro. Todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de Nozomi -si la cargo mientras está dormida no cuenta- solo más para convencerse así misma.

Rin se río suavemente ante aquello -nya nya tsundere nya nya-

Nozomi también se río disimuladamente.

-callense y vámonos ya!- sentencio.

* * *

 **-Nota del autor**

 **Jo jo jo adivinen quien regreso.**

 **Lo se lo se,no tengo perdón de dios,pero mejor tarde que nunca,oh no?**

 **Prometo que terminaré esta historia les tengo una pregunta! Cual creen que es mi ship favorito?**

 **Hasta pronto he infinitas disculpas! Perdon**


	9. Chapter 9

"¿Que clase de consuelo es este?" se preguntaba Nico mientras miraba el tazón frente a ella, se encontraba sentada en la barra de un puesto callejero de fideos.

Lo que había aprendido en los dramas románticos de la TV es que la manera adecuada de afrontar un rechazo romántico era bebiendo en un bar y contando sus penas a un barman veterano que le daría consejo, pero evidentemente los escritores de aquello desconocían totalmente las limitaciones de sufrir un desamor siendo menor de edad. Así que aquí estaba, lista para tirar su escultural figura por la borda al ahogar su tristeza en comida.

-si no se apresura se ablandaran demasiado y no sabrán bien- y ahí estaba su "barman" una mujer algo mayor dándole el sabio consejo que quería escuchar, se limitó a tomar los palillos separándolos agresivamente y seguidamente apresurar un bocado.

Había puesto de lado su orgullo para poder declararse y Maki la rechazó, sin excusa, sin explicación ¡¿quien se creía?! Acaso Nico no era lo suficientemente buena siquiera para saber porque era rechazada por lo menos para inventar una triste excusa, mastico de mala gana, aunque debía admitirlo estaba delicioso.

-Nico-chan, Nico-chan- Maki miraba ligeramente preocupada a la enana mientras intentaba despertarla. Desde hacía un rato se estaba moviendo intranquila y hacía gestos, parecía tener una pesadilla. Continuó llamándola y moviéndola ligeramente, hasta que al fin la pequeña pelinegra comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, aún se veía muy adormilada. La pelirroja se tranquilizó pero el gusto le duró poco pues cuando Nico estuvo más despierta y la vio comenzó a llorar.

-calmate solo fue un sueño- hablaba Maki mientras se acercaba buscando tranquilizarla, quería que se detuviera le molestaba verla llorar pues le provocaba una incómoda sensación en el pecho. Cuando al fin logro tocar su mejilla con las yemas de los dedos se sorprendió de lo cálido que era pero sólo duró un segundo, la morena agitó sus manos para alejarla lo que provocó un gruñido de la más alta, que se acercó más decididamente -llevas todo el día pegada a mí y justo ahora no quieres!- reclamó mientras intentaba sostenerla pero la otra se resistía retorciéndose y lloraba más fuerte -bien!- bufo molesta mientras se ponía de pie -si no me quieres cerca no te obligare- se levantó para seguidamente sentarse en el banquillo del piano, este inconveniente con la "comunicación" no era porque Nico solo pudiera balbucear y llorar, el problema era algo que ya existía desde antes entre ellas, rozó las teclas y respiro profundamente necesitaba la melodía correcta, tras un momento de meditación finalmente se decidió. Una canción que Nico le había mostrado.

*-Aprende a tocarla para mi- le pidió con una sonrisa -estoy segura de que en vivo se escuchará mucho mejor-

-¿Me podrías decir desde cuando estoy aquí para cumplir tus caprichos?- respondió con cara de fastidio, se encontraban en su hora de descanso. La pianista tenía su libreta de composición y un bolígrafo en mano -además no es sólo piano-

-Yo sé que realizar una adaptación no es ningún reto para la prodigio musical Maki-chan-

-alabarme no te funcionara-

-¡oh vamos Maki!, ¿Como puedes negarle algo a la gran Nico-nii?-

-porque es muy desesperante, ve y busca a alguien más para que lo haga-

-quiero que seas tu- al decirlo la azabache usó un tono sutilmente diferente y aquello había bastado para cambiar el el ambiente entre las dos. A la pelirroja se le aceleró ligeramente el pulso y apretó el bolígrafo -es decir no es como si conociera muchos músicos par…-

-lo haré- le respondió interrumpiendo a media frase.

-¿¡estás segura!?- dijo sorprendida.

-si-

-¿totalmente segura?- se acercó unos pasos.

-he dicho que si-

-¿Qué tan segura estás?- acercó su rostro un poco más, a esta distancia percibía el aroma del cabello de la menor.

-¡ya dije que lo haré, no hagas que me arrepienta!- se giró agresivamente y se topó directo con los ojos carmín, sintió la respiración de la mayor en su rostro y la suya se cortó, "demasiado cerca".*

-¡Kotori vuelve aquí!- Umi salía a gatas del baño con un intenso sonrojo, le había tomado un buen rato superar la vergüenza para poder darle un baño a la pequeña de cabello cenizo al principio pensó que sería sencillo pero cuando la pequeña vio la bañera aprovechó el primer descuido de la arquera para escapar, ahora corría a medio vestir por la respetable casa Sonoda, aunque no tardó en ser atrapada por la peliazul -no puedes hacer eso, ni andar así por la casa- la cargó frente a ella -¡es indecente!- sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta, Kotori miraba para otro lado y cuando notó que no le quitaba la mirada de encima solo le dió una pequeña sonrisa y echó las manos hacia arriba -no tienes remedio- suspiró y se encaminó nuevamente hacia el baño.

Maki salió de su ensoñación cuando terminó la pieza, aquella canción le había sumido en sus recuerdos, miro de reojo hacia la mantita donde la enana volvía a verse adormilada, se levantó del banquillo del piano y volvió a acercarse a ella, se inco para quedar a su altura.

-lo siento Nico- extendió su mano y toco su mejilla, la de mirada carmín inicialmente se mostró desconfiada -se lo que piensas, no estoy planeando nada, es sólo una disculpa por hoy- y a pesar de que lo dijo con voz malhumorada pareció convencerla pues voluntariamente se acercó más a la mano de la pelirroja quien correspondió acariciándola con suavidad.

-aunque no quiero que te hagas una idea equivocada, esto no significa que vaya a cargarte- esto parecía no importarle a la enana quien finalmente cedió al sueño apoyándose en la palma de la pianista.

Maki sin darse cuenta se quedó mirándola, demoró unos segundos en acomodarla sobre la manta y retirar su mano.

Entre tanta calma, la pianista recordó lo que había pasado con sus compañeras de clase, quienes aparentemente no habían notado que Nico y Tsubasa se habían vuelto pequeñas -cierto, olvidé decircelos. Bueno qué más da, ¿que es lo peor que puede pasar?-

La batalla empezó cuando la más pequeña se encontraba sin prendas y con Umi arrodillada a un lado de la bañera cargándola con un sonrojo más intenso.

Cuando la más pequeña sintió el agua en sus pies perdió su gesto tranquilo he inmediatamente gritó y se sacudió salpicando agua por todos lados, seguidamente se arrojó hacia adelante buscando a qué aferrarse para no ser sumergida totalmente y solo tuvo a la mano el cabello azulado al que se sujetó firmemente, la dueña del mismo soltó un pequeño grito y resbaló debido al piso mojado por lo que terminó sacando involuntariamente a Kotori del agua y cayendo de espaldas, para su suerte su cabello había sido liberado y kotori se encontraba a salvo sentada en su estómago -¿desde cuando no te gustan los baños?- preguntó mientras ponía un gesto entre molesto y cansado.

-Sonoda Umi, ¿Podrías explicarme qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó la madre de la peliazul que se encontraba en la puerta del baño, intentando entender porqué su hija se encontraba en una situación tan "comprometedora" con una de sus amigas.

* * *

 **-NOTA DEL AUTOR-**

Bueno espero que disfruten de esta actualización, quiero que sepan que agradezco su paciencia y espero que sea de su gustó, una humilde disculpa por dejar varada está historia 1000 años, pero planeo terminaela al igual que mi otro fic, espero que quienes querían continuación aún vivan en esta plataforma, hasta pronto.


End file.
